Blutmond
by Naz1984
Summary: Alucard vs. Werwolf. So, Chappi 8 und somit das letzte ist online. Danke fürs lesen. Sorry das es so lange dauerte, musste es nochmal neu schreiben.
1. Default Chapter

BLUTMOND

Summary: Alucard vs. Werwolf. Rating für Gewalt.

AxOC

Anm.: Ich besitze Hellsing nicht. Nur Aris. ï 


	2. Chap 1 Vollmond über London

BLUTMOND

Kap. 1 Vollmond über London

Selas Victoria betrat mit aller Vorsicht ein Lagerhaus in dem Industrie Viertel der englischen Hauptstadt.

Hinter ihr erschienen bewaffnete Mitglieder ihrer Einheit und begannen das Gebäude zu sichern.  
In diesem Viertel wurde Aktivitäten von Vampiren gemeldet und sie und die Einheit sollte das überprüfen.

Auf den ersten Blick schien das Gebäude leer, doch als sie weiter hineinging offenbarte sich ihr ein schreckliches Bild. Am hinteren Ende der Lagerhalle lagen Körperteile von Vampiren zerstreut. Der Boden und die Wand war von Blut verschmiert.  
Die Kameraden traten zu ihr.  
"Sieht aus als seien sie zerrissen worden," sagte einer ihrer Kollegen.'  
Selas blickte ungläubig auf dieses Massaker.

Wer konnte das nur gewesen sein.

Der Vollmond schien durch das Fenster und tauchte London in sein weißes, kaltes Licht.

In der Ferne heulte ein Wolf so mächtig auf, das Victoria zusammenzuckte, und ihre Einheit zurückbeorderte.

Diese Nacht hatte etwas extrem unheimliches an sich.

Eine Gefahr lauerte, und es war kein Vampir, oder Freak. Es war schlimmer.  
Das sagte ihr ungeschulter Vampirinstinkt.

Ein paar Freaks stiegen aus einem Kanalschacht auf die Straßen von London.  
Leichter Nebel stieg auf.  
Der Vollmond beleuchtete die dunklen Straßen so sehr, dass ein menschliches Augen ohne Probleme die Freaks von Menschen unterschieden hätte.

Und diese wurden auch schon beobachtet. Zwei grüne leuchtende Augen spähten aus der dunklen Seitengasse heraus und blickten ihnen nach wie sie die Straße hinauftorkelten.

Eine Schwarze Gestalt kletterte nun behände die Hausmauer hoch und setzte den Freaks nach.

Aus der Dunkelheit heraus stürzte es sich auf den ersten.

Die anderen drehten sich um, um zu sehen wie eine rund drei Meter hohe, schwarze und massige Gestalt ihren Gefährten in zwei Teile zerriss.

Zwei giftgrüne Augen blickten sie voller Boshaftigkeit und Gier an.

Eine Krallenbewährte haarige Pranke packte den nächsten am Kopf und zerdrückte diesen wie eine Tomate.

Den Rest schleuderte das Monster gegen die anderen die wie Kegel umfielen. Dann stapfte es in mitten der Freaks durch und zertrat den restlichen davon die Köpfe.  
Anschließend verschwand es wieder im Schatten der Häuser.

„Das Schlachten schien die ganze Nacht zugehen. Immer wieder kamen wir zu spät und fanden nur die Reste. Es schien als seien sie allesamt zerrissen worden. Wir zählen ungefähr 87 Tote. Davon 10 Vampire und 76 Freaks. Eins davon war leider ein Mensch. Er schien aber vorher schon von den Freaks angegriffen worden zu sein,"trug Walter den Bericht der Einheit seiner Chefin Integra Hellsing vor.

„Was kann das gewesen sein?"fragte sie und drehte sich zu ihrem Fenster um.  
Die bleiche Leiche des Vollmondes war am blauen, sommerlichen Himmel zusehen.

„Die Spuren deuten auf etwas Großes hin, aber so was wurde noch nie gesehen. Die Wissenschaftler und Gelehrte sind sprachlos."

Integra nickte. „Danke Walter,"sagte sie und er verließ das Büro.

Einen Moment verfiel sie in Schweigen, plötzlich sprach sie: „ Weißt du was das sein könnte?"

Blutrote Augen erschienen in der Dunkelheit ihres Büros.

Nosferatu Alucard trat aus dem Schatten.

Sein Blutroter Mantel und Hut bildeten einen leichten Kontrast zur Dunkelheit und wurden doch von Alucards eigener Finsternis verschluckt.

„Tut mir leid Sir Hellsing,"sagte er und grinste sein sadistisches und grausames Grinsen.

„Alles deutet auf ein Tier hin, aber es könnte eigentlich auch ein mächtiger Vampir gewesen sein!"

„Ein Vampir tötet seine Artgenossen nicht,"erwiderte Integra und Alucard grinste sie überlegen und bösartig an.

„Ganz sicher?"fragte er und Integra seufzte.

„Hast Recht. Halte bitte die Augen offen! Und... sei bitte vorsichtig!"

Doch Alucard war schon gegangen und Integra war sich nicht sicher ob er sie noch gehört hatte.

Aris wachte in einer Scheune im Vorort von London auf. Sie war nur mit einer Hose bekleidet. Sie kletterte aus dem Heu und suchte nach ihrem Rucksack den sie hier versteckt hatte.

Sie fand ihn ein Stück weiter von sich, griff herein und zog ein T-Shirt heraus und zog es sich über.

Danach vergrub sie sich wieder im Heu und versuchte weiter zu schlafen.

Bei Dämmerung hatte der Sohn des Farmers etwas merkwürdiges in der Scheune gehört.  
"Vater, ich glaube ein Wolf ist in der Scheune!"sagte der fünfzehnjährige zu seinen Vater.  
"Unsinn Junge, in England gibt es keine Wölfe," erwiderte er und ging zusammen mit seinen Sohn zur Scheune um ihn das zu beweisen.

Er trat gerade an das Tor heran und griff danach als es nach außen aus den Angeln geschleudert wurde und ein schwarzer Schatten in der Nacht verschwand.

Der Junge schrie sich die Lungen aus dem Leib als er den Körper seines Vaters unter dem schweren Tor zertrümmert wurde.

Dass er mit den Leben gerade so davon gekommen war, hatte er überhaupt nicht registriert.

„Sir Integra,"sagte Walter und legte ihr eine weitere Akte auf den Bürotisch.

„Heute Nacht gab es weitere Opfer, und dieses Mal sind noch mehr Menschen darunter!"

Integra blickte ihn an.  
"Dann müssen wir uns darum kümmern Walter! Wir müssen heute Nacht Suchtrupps ausschicken!"sagte sie und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Wir müssen herausbekommen was das ist!"

Walter nickte. Er verließ das Zimmer um mit den Einheitsführern zu sprechen und die Suchtruppen zu organisieren.

Integra seufzte und widmete sich wieder den Papierstapeln vor sich.

Der Morgen verging, der Nachmittag kam.

Am Sommerhimmel stand der blasse Mond.  
Er nahm ab, drei Tage Vollmond waren vorbei.

Walter schritt zum Eingangsportal der Villa Hellsing.  
Dort stand eine junge Frau. Ungefähr 18 Jahre alt.

Walter lächelte sie an und rückte sein Monokel zurecht.  
"Sie müssen Aris sein,"sagte er und öffnete das Tor.  
"Das ist richtig,"erwiderte sie und nickte.

„Ich habe Sie erwartet. Ich werde Sie gleich in die Arbeit einweisen und Ihnen Ihr Zimmer zeigen!"sagte Walter und führte Aris in die Villa.

Aris hatte einen 75%Job in der Villa als Nachwächterin angenommen.

Die Bezahlung war in Ordnung, und vor allem musste sie nur ungefähr 17 Tage in Monat arbeiten. Das kam ihr gerade recht.

Außerdem bekam sie Zimmer und Essen gestellt.

Walter händigte ihr vier Paar Uniformen aus, ein Funkgerät und ihre Waffe.

Er erklärte ihr gleich den Umgang mit dem Funkgerät und wie die Dienstzeiten waren.

Er händigte ihr gleich den Dienstplan mit aus und führte sie dann zu ihrem Quartier.

Es war ein kleines Einzelzimmer. Ungefähr 10 qm groß.

Darin standen ein Spind und ein Bett mit dünner Matratze und weißen Laken.

„Der Dienst beginnt heute Abend um 21:00 Uhr oben im Foyer der Villa. Fünf Minuten früher wäre immer ganz gut!"wies Walter an und Aris nickte.

„Gut, dann würde ich vorschlagen Sie sehen sich noch mal in Ruhe um, und Ruhen dann etwas!"

Und damit war er schon verschwunden.

Aris räumte erst ihre Kleidung in den Spind und zog gleich eine der Uniformen an.  
Die Sturmmaske verstaute sie in eine der Taschen.

Sie band ihre langen, schwarzen Haare zu einen Pferdeschwanz und ließ diesen auf ihrer Schulter ruhen. Sie streifte sich die Handschuhe über und verließ dann ihr Zimmer um sich umzusehen.

Im Gang wurde sie gleich von Selas überfallen!

„Hi!" rief sie begeistert. „Du bist neu! Ich bin Selas Victoria, und du???"fragte sie und streckte Aris die Hand hin.  
"Aris," erwiderte sie, ignorierte die Hand und ging weiter.

„Wenn du willst führ ich dich noch ein bisschen herum!"meinte Selas und lief hinter Aris her.

Aris war sofort genervt von ihrem neuem, Quietschvergnügten Kamerad.

„Dies ist die Kantine. Essen gibt es ab 7 Uhr, 12 Uhr und 19:30 Uhr."

„Die Duschräume!"

Zu Aris Pech schien Selas zu jedem Raum eine Geschichte zu kennen, die sie auch noch extrem Witzig fand.

Und anschließend löcherte sie Aris noch mit tausenden Fragen.

Na ja, sie hatte ihr schließlich was zu essen besorgt.  
Sie saßen im Aufenthaltsraum und Aris löffelte eine dünne Suppe, während Selas ein Blutkonserve auspackte.

Aris hatte es erst nicht bemerkt, doch dann blickte sie Selas Stirn runzelnd an.

„Weißt du, was du da trinkst?"fragte sie und Selas lächelte ihr dünn zu.

„Klar, hast du denn nicht bemerkt dass ich ein Vampir bin?"

Aris löffelte weiter.

„Na ja, kamst mir eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit nicht wirklich geheuer vor!"

Selas grinste und entblößte dabei die Eckzähne.

„Wenigstens springst du nicht auf und schreist wie die anderen!"meinte sie und schlürfte zufrieden an der Konserve.

„Die Engländer dürfte die Präsens eines Vampirs eigentlich nicht mehr erschrecken,"meinte Aris und Selas ließ von der Konserve ab.

„Ja, bist du denn keine Engländerin?"fragte sie und Aris schüttelte den Kopf.

„Rumänin," erwiderte sie.

„Sprichst aber toll englisch!"stellte Selas etwas verdutzt fest.

Über den Nachmittag zog sich Aris etwas zurück und ruhte noch bevor sie den Dienst antreten sollte.

Ihr Schlaf war nicht sonderlich fest.

Der Mond war noch zu stark als das er hätte sie ruhen lassen können.  
Sie erwachte als sie eine sehr starke Präsens in ihrer Nähe zu fühlen begann.

Sie hörte Schritte auf dem Flur. Vor ihrer Tür verweilte jemand einen Augenblick, ehe er ins benachbarte Zimmer ging.

Etwas unnachgiebiges Starkes war in ihrer Nähe.

Sie wusste nicht, ob es eine Gefahr bedeutete, doch sie beschloss etwas vorsichtiger zu sein.  
Vielleicht war Selas nicht das einzige Blutsaugende Monster hier.


	3. Chap 2 Vampire überall!

BLUTMOND

Ch. 2

_Vampire überall_

Aris arbeitete sich schnell ein. Momentan war der Job auch zu einfach.

Streife auf dem Grundstück laufen, vor dem Grundstück, im Haus, und dass die ganze Nacht.

Tagsüber schlief sie und sah deswegen Selas nicht so oft.

Im Stillen war sie dankbar dafür, die war ja auch fürchterlich nervtötend... aber trotzdem nett.

Mit ihrer Truppe, die vorläufig nur aus Männern bestand schloss sie schnell Freundschaft.

Die Kollegen erklärten ihr einiges was es mit Selas auf sich hatte, und dass sie froh waren sie in der Einheit dabei zu haben.

„Sie ist eben stärker als wir. Aber nichts im vergleich zu ihrem Meister Alucard,"meinte einer der Kollegen mal.  
Also gab es noch einen zweiten Blutsauger.

„Ist es nicht gefährlich Vampire hier zu haben? Das sind doch die Feinde von euch, oder?"

„Wir sind dankbar das die beiden bei uns sind,"meinte nur ihr Kollege.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du recht,"meinte Aris nur und widmete sich wieder der Arbeit.

Sie ging am späteren Abend ihre Runden um den Block.

Ein paar Meter hinter ihr ein Kollege.

Es passierte zu schnell und sie kamen aus allen Richtungen.

Gut Acht Freaks wenn nicht mehr.

„Wo kommen die denn her?"schrie ihr Kollege.

„Keine Fragen stellen, schieß um dein Leben!"

Die stille Nacht wurde von Schüssen zerrissen, Verstärkung war auf den Weg.

Allerdings, fand Aris, ließen die sich zuviel Zeit.

Einer der Ungetüme warf mit einem Stein nach ihr und traf sie an der Stirn kurz über den Nasenrücken. Diese phlegmatischen Geschöpfe konnten doch recht geschickt sein, wenn sie wollten.

Sie fiel zurück, hörte ihren Kollegen ihren Namen schreien, doch ihr Fall wurde je gestoppt als sie gegen etwas Weiches fiel.

Ein Arm schloss sich um ihre Taille und gab ihr Halt.

„Alles in Ordnung?"hörte sie eine ruhige, fast klangvolle Stimme murmeln.

Aris blickte nach oben.

Was sie sah versetzte sie noch mehr in Angst und Schrecken.

Jetzt wusste sie was Selas mit „Aufspringen und Schreien"meinte.

Ein einzelnes, rotes Auge starrte zu ihr herunter.

Normalerweise verbarg eine Sonnebrille sie, doch Aris sah nach ihrer Meinung schon viel zu viel.

Besonders dieses sadistische, bösartige und grausame Grinsen.

Ihr Verstand verabschiedete sich und Panik sprang in ihr auf wie ein Gummiball.

Die Verstärkung kam und es wurde aus allen Richtungen geschossen und binnen Minuten stand von den Gegnern keiner mehr.

Aris riss sich von dem Ungetüm los und ging zwei Schritte von ihm Weg ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen.

Ihre grünen Augen trafen seine.

Sie hielt seinem Blick stand, und doch grinste er weiterhin so verrückt und grausam wie nur er grinsen konnte.

„Meister Alucard!"Aris erkannte sofort wem die Stimme gehörte.

Selas Victoria. Wem denn auch sonst?

Aris spürte eine Hand auf der Schulter und drehte sich um.

Ihr Vorgesetzter zog sie mit sich.  
"Du solltest dich gleich verarzten lassen. Mit so was ist nicht zu scherzen,"belagerte er sie.  
Er wollte sie gleich Freischreiben aber Aris schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Morgen ist doch mein letzter, und dann hab ich ne Woche frei. Ist doch Unsinn!"meinte sie und ging mit um sich verarzten zu lassen.  
Alles war besser außer diesem Vampir in die Augen schauen zu müssen.

„Dieser durchschauende Blick,"dachte sie und fröstelte.

Und dabei fragte sie sich, wer von ihnen beiden das größte Monster war.

„Wer war das?"fragte sie später ihrem Kollegen.  
"Das war Alucard. Ich hab dir doch von ihm erzählt! Sei froh das er gekommen ist, ihr wärt sonst Hackfleisch!"meinte er und lächelte sie aufmunternd an.

„Na toll,"knurrte Aris und ging zum Schichtwechsel.

Später lag sie auf dem Bett und konnte nicht schlafen.

Der zunehmende Mond stand am Himmel. Am nächsten Tag würde er voll sein und sie musste sich aus der Organisation zurückziehen.

Sie griff sich an die schmerzende Stirn.  
Der Stein hatte ihr eine böse Wunde beschert.

Wie ein Stern lag sie nun im Gesicht. Als ob sich etwas in ihr Gesicht geklebt hätte.

Es wirkte fremd, aber irgendwie passend.

Na ja, sobald der Mond wieder abnehmen würde, wäre davon nichts mehr zusehen.

Sie wollte schon ein paar Sachen packen um sich gleich im Morgengrauen aus dem Staub machen zu können.

Als sie am Abend zum Schichtwechsel ging, und durch das leere Foyer in der Halle trat fühlte sie sich beobachtet.

Ein Zittern legte sich auf ihrem Körper und ein leises und sanftes Knurren trat aus ihrer Kehle.

Sie atmete tief durch um sich zu beruhigen.

Etwas war in der Nähe. Kein Mensch, aber auch kein Vampir oder Freak. Selbst ohne Vollmond roch sie diese über Meilen.

„Selas?" flüsterte sie leise, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
Selas war unterwegs. Sie konnte noch nicht zurück sein.

Es war schwer für sie, sich zu beherrschen. Vollmond rückte immer näher und um diese Zeit konnten bei ihr alle Sinne total verrückt spielen.

Und genau dies taten sie.

Alles roch merkwürdig. Etwas dergleichen hatte sie noch nie gerochen.

Ihr Körper spannte sich und sie spürte wie sich ihre Körperhaare aufstellten.

Sie bleckte die Zähne und ihr Atem ging stoßweise.

Etwas kam auf sie zu, sie hörte es nicht, aber sie spürte es.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und drehte sich abrupt um.

Wenige Zentimeter war Aris' Gesicht von Alucards entfernt.

Sie atmete ruhig und gelassen.

Alucard spürte nicht die Angst die er am Abend zu vor gespürt hatte.

Keine Nervosität, keine Angst. Wo war sie geblieben? Und wieso fürchtete sie sich jetzt nicht mehr?

Alucards breites Grinsen verwandelte sich in ein schmallippiges Lächeln.

Vor ihm stand eine ruhig atmende, alles andere als verängstigte junge Frau mit einem seltsamen Glühen in ihren Augen.

Alucard ließ sich seine Verwirrung nicht anmerken.

„Als wärest du ausgewechselt, gestern Abend hast du dir beinahe in die Hosen gemacht,"murmelte er.

„Nun," erwiderte Aris und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Ich schätze, ich war etwas überfordert gestern, zu wenig geschlafen, wenn du verstehst was ich meine."

Aris drehte sich um und ging in Richtung Wachablösung.

„Wie kommt das?"fragte Alucard und Aris drehte sich um und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich schätze, ich reagiere auf den Mond."Sie lächelte schief und setzte ihren Weg fort.

Das grüne Leuchten aus ihren Augen verschwand und sie fühlte sich schwach und ausgelaugt.

In der Nacht kreisten ihre Gedanken nur um Alucard, und um das was er sagte.  
Ihren Kollegen erzählte sie nichts davon.

Ihr war das ganze sehr unangenehm und fühlte sich ständig beobachtet.

Er war der potenzielle Gegner ihres Innern. Ihrer zweiten Person.

Aber darüber würde sie sich später nen Kopf machen.

Sie schulterte ihren Rucksack.

„Nach Vollmond,"knurrte sie und verließ die Villa.


	4. Chap 3 Alucard vs Werwolf

Vorwort: Hi Leutz. Danke für die lieben Reviews. Ich hoffe ich kriege NOCH MEHR! HAHAHAHAH! verrückt lach

Ok, viel Spaß beim lesen, bis dann

Naz.

Blutmond  
Cha.: 3

Alucard vs Werwolf 1

Die Vollmondnächte waren klar und kühl.

Wieder waren Selas und ihre Einheit draußen um, wie sagten sie, Abschaum zu beseitigen.  
Doch überall wo sie hinkamen, und wo Aktivitäten von Freaks und Vampiren gemeldet wurden, fanden sie nur wieder gräuliche Massaker vor.

Und wieder hatte Selas das Gefühlt, dass etwas Gefährliches und Unheilvolles in der Dunkelheit lauerte.

Die Blutspuren führten sie zum Stadtpark. Schon Außerhalb hörten sie Schreie, dass einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

„Ausschwärmen!"

Die Einheit machte ihren Weg in die Parkmitte. Auf der Lichtung sah man im blassen Mondlicht wieder Leichenteile Rumliegen, aber dort zwischen bewegte sich noch einer.

„Da scheint es einer überlebt zu haben,"sagte einer der Soldaten.  
Selas stieß ihn vor.

„Schau nach!"

Vorsichtig ging der Soldat vor, seine Waffe in Anschlag.

Er war kaum noch zwei Meter von dem noch lebenden Vampir weg, da hörte er den Vampir etwas keuchen. Es klang etwa wie „Wolf".

„Was? Wolf?"fragte er.  
"Wie kann ein einfaches Ti...."

Er kam nicht dazu zu ende zu sprechen.  
Wie aus dem Nichts stürzte aus dem dunklen Buschwerk ein Schwarzer Schatten auf den am Boden liegenden Vampir und schlitzte ihn mit der Krallenbewährten Pranke von oben bis unten auf.

Eine Lange Schnauze mit gebleckten Zähnen riss ihn den Inhalt seines Körpers heraus und schleuderte ihn durch die Luft.

Nun nahm das Monster den Soldat aufs Korn, der wie erstarrt vor ihm stand.

„O Mama!"rief dieser, drehte sich um und rannte wie von der Tarantel gestochen davon.

Das Tier setzte ihm sofort hinter her und jagte die fliehenden Soldaten quer durch den Park.

Das Monstrum brach mit solcher Kraft und Gewalt durch das Gestrüpp das sich eine breite Schneise dort bildete.

Auf der Straße wurde nun das Feuer eröffnet, doch keine Kugel schien das Ungetüm zu treffen.  
"Es ist viel zu schnell!" schrie Victoria.  
"Flieht!"

Doch es war bei ihr, bevor sie nur drei Schritte rennen konnte.

Selas schrie auf, als sich rasiermesserscharfe Zähne in ihre Schulter gruben und den Knochen dort mit nur einem Biss zermalmte.

Sie stürzte blutend zu Boden.

Es nagelte sie mit dem zottigen langen Hinterbein auf den Boden fest.  
Der Fuß des Wesens war so groß, dass es ihren ganzen Oberkörper bedeckte.

Selas spürte den heißen Atem des Tieres als sich der massige schwarze Kopf ihr näherte.

Sie Schnauze stieß ihr ins Gesicht und blutiger Geifer tropfte auf sie herab.

Die Krallen des Fußes bohrten sich in ihrem Körper.  
Mit langsamer Grausamkeit öffnete sich der Kiefer und schloss sich um Selas' Kopf.

Selas schloss die Augen und rechnete mit dem Tod, doch als sie die Schwärze des Todes erwartete zuckte das Tier heulend zurück.  
Riss sie noch ein Stück mit in die Höhe und ließ sie dann auf den Boden fallen.

Selas hatte einen Schuss gehört.

„Meister," flüsterte sie und dann holte sie die Schwärze ein, und sie tauchte in die Welt der Schmerzen ein.

Alucard war wie aus dem Nichts erschienen und stellte sich dem Werwolf mit erhobener Waffe entgegen.  
"Höllenhund!"rief er ihm entgegen.  
"Nehmt Selas und verschwindet. Ich kümmere mich um diesen hier!"flüsterte er zu den Soldaten.

Die Augen des Wolfes leuchteten im Mondlicht giftgrün auf. Sein Hauptinteresse galt nun Alucard.

„Du Ungetüm, wie kommst du nach England?"

Der Wolf knurrte nur und richtete sich in seiner vollen Größe auf.  
Dann kauerte er sich wieder auf alle Viere.

Diese Geste sah für Alucard wie eine Drohung aus.  
Als wolle er sagen:"Schau wie groß ich bin, und wie klein du!"

Der Werwolf begann Alucard zu umrunden und ignorierte die herumlaufenden Soldaten völlig.

Er schüttelte sich und bleckte die Zähne.  
Alucard ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen und doch erfolgte der Angriff so schnell, dass es ihn beinahe überraschte.

Er wich den gefährlichen Krallen des Wolfes aus und verschwand im Schutz der Dunkelheit.  
Doch dieses mal bot sie ihm keinen Schutz.

Das Tier setzte ihm nach und schlug ihn mit der Pranke quer über die Brust.

Alucard stürzte zu Boden, riss die Waffe hoch und schoss dem heranstürmenden Wolf in die Schulter.  
Der Werwolf kreischte und stürzte zur Seite.  
"Ja, Silberladung. Für dich, sehr schmerzhaft!"lachte Alucard und stand auf.  
Der Werwolf war genauso schnell auf den Füßen und verschwand mit weiten Sätzen in der Dunkelheit. Ein wenig helles Blut lag dort, wo er kurz gelegen hatte.

Alucard setzte an um ihn zu verfolgen doch er wusste, dass er dieses Tier niemals einholen konnte. Besonders nicht wenn es verletzt war.

Integra Hellsing lag in ihrem Bett und schlief, als sie von Walter geweckt wurde und in Kenntnis gesetzt wurde, das Selas Victoria schwer verletzt war.

„Die Soldaten berichten von einem... Werwolf!"sagte Walter, als beide im Büro standen und versuchten etwas Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen.

Alucards Silhouette erschien aus der Dunkelheit.

„Es war eindeutig ein Werwolf. Und zwar der größte den ich je gesehen habe. Und glaubt mir, ich habe viele gesehen!"sagte er und zog sofort Integras und Walters Blicke auf sich.

„Werwölfe sind eine tot geglaubte Rasse. Sie sind seid zweihundert Jahren nicht mehr aufgetaucht,"sagte Integra.

„Wo kommt der her?"

Alucard schüttelte den Kopf.

„Genau dort, wo die anderen auch her kamen. Aus Transsylvanien,"erwiderte er.

„Ich nehme an der Wolf machte sich auf nach England um Vampire zu suchen. Wir sind so gesagt seine Lieblingsspeise. Und da es im Osten soweit keine mehr gibt, oder zumindest keine aktiven, sucht er natürlich nach uns. Wir sind seine natürlichen Feinde. Und glaubt nicht, dass dieser hier so einfach zu töten ist, wie es in Filmen gezeigt wird."

Alucard lächelte.  
"Silber mag er zwar nicht, aber es tötet ihn nicht wirklich. Und man muss immer daran denken, dass hinter einen Werwolf ein Mensch steckt. Der Werwolf ist die Personifizierung des Menschen Bösartigkeit. Als Mensch kann er noch so fromm sein, als Werwolf ist er nur eine Bestie."

Damit war Alucard wieder verschwunden.

Integra schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Als hätten wir mit den Ghouls und Vampiren nicht genug zu tun. Muss es jetzt auch noch ein Werwolf sein?"seufzte sie leise.

In der folgenden Vollmondnacht blieben die Anschläge des Werwolfes aus.  
Alucard war die ganze Nacht lang unterwegs.  
Nächte darauf auch noch. Es wurde im weiten Umkreis nach ihm gesucht, doch dies war Unsinn.

Man konnte keinen Werwolf ausfindig machen. Er wird nicht gefunden. Er findet.

Und Alucard wusste das.

Genau wie er auch wusste, dass er das Tier verletzt haben muss.

Sonst hätten es schon längst wieder Tote geben. Der Vollmond schien in seiner vollen Pracht und Alucard wusste, dass das Tier sich längst irgendwo verschanzt hatte um seine Wunden zu Pflegen.  
Doch die Suche war und blieb erfolglos.

Der Wolf blieb verschwunden und die Nächte des Vollmondes gingen herum.

Selas blieb schwer verletzt. Ihr Blutkonsum erhöhte sich, damit die Wunden endlich heilen konnten.

Doch dies geschah nur langsam und Selas musste viel schlafen und der Werwolf verfolgte sie bis in ihre Träume.

Glück für Aris.  
Sie kehrte nach sechs Tagen zum Dienst zurück und wurde nicht von Selas Victoria belästigt.

Kurz vor Dienstbeginn zog sie sich um.  
Sie hatte über den Tag geschlafen.  
Als sie den Pullover auszog kam ein dicker, weißer Verband zum Vorschein, der um ihre Brust und Schulter geschlungen war.

Die Schmerzen dieser Wunde erinnerten sie daran, das Alucard einen Volltreffer gelandet hatte.  
Sie war nun außer Gefecht gesetzt worden.

Das war etwas, mit dem sie nicht gerechnet hatte.

London war für sie ein gefundenes Fressen. Einen lästigen Vampir hatte sie schon ausgeschaltet, doch sie war sich bewusst, Selas hatte nicht halb soviel Qualifikation wie Alucard.

Der würde sich noch als harte Nuss erweisen.


	5. Chap4 Von Werwölfen und Vampiren

Blutmond

Chap. 4

Von Werwölfen und Vampiren.

Lady Integra betrat mit Walter die Bibliothek und suchte sich Literatur über Werwölfe heraus.

Die wenigsten Bücher beinhalteten genug Information.

Schließlich nach Stundenlanger Suche fand sie eines, dass wenigstens zehn Seiten enthielten.

„Ich wette im Vatikan würden wir genügend Bücher finden," murmelte Integra, aber der Gedanke an Maxwell sorgte dafür, dass sie dort bestimmt mal nicht anrief.

Sorgsam ließ sie die Zusammenfassung über Werwolftypen.

„Werwölfe sind in folgenden Kategorien unterteilt,"ließ sie Walter vor.

„Typus 1: Lupus mortis

Der Werwolf gewinnt Macht über den Menschen und unterdrückt diesen. Zu jeder Vollmondnacht ergreift der Werwolf Besitz von seinen Wirt (Menschen) besitz.

Der Mensch ist wehrlos. Sobald der Mond hinter Wolken verschwindet oder der Tag anbricht erlangt der Mensch seine eigentliche Gestalt wieder zurück.

Eine Selbstrettung ist unmöglich."

Unter den Schriftzug war eine Skizze von einen mehr schmächtigen Wolf abgebildet. Er ging nach vorne gebeugt auf den Hinterbeinen.  
Lange, schlaksige Arme baumelten nach vorne, das Fell schien kurz, bestenfalls stoppelig, aus dem Maul lief Geifer und der Blick war zwar bösartig und wild, dennoch schien er nur ein wildes, großes Tier zu sein , dass von seinen Instinkten geleitet wird.

Größe und Gewichtangaben gaben an: 1,80 m – 2.00m aufgerichtete Körpergröße, Gewicht ca. 60-80 kg.

Integra blätterte um und stieß auf eine weitere Artenzusammenfassung.

„Typus2: unbekannt!"sagte sie und blickte sich die Skizze an.

Dieser Wolf war größer, muskulöser und breiter.

Die Zeichnung war nur schemenhaft, als wäre man sich dieses Geschöpfes nicht ganz sicher gewesen.

Wieder blätterte Integra um, um allerdings nur zu entdecken dass die folgenden Seiten unbeschriftet waren.

„Mehr ist es nicht. Es steht nicht dabei ob man sie töten kann und wenn, wie."

Integra seufzte und legte das Buch zur Seite.

Sie verließ mit Walter die Bibliothek und ging durch die Halle im Erdgeschoss.

Sie sahen Aris mit einem Kollegen zur Wache gehen, als diese durch die Haupttür verschwanden trat Alucard aus der Dunkelheit heraus.

„Na Alucard, spionieren wir jungen Frauen nach?"fragte Integra.  
Kein Humor lag in ihrer Stimme.

Alucard blickte seine Meisterin nicht an.

„Sie ist süß, nicht wahr?"sagte er mit seiner klangvollen, und so sarkastischen Stimme.

Walter und Integra schwiegen.

„Du beobachtest sie doch nicht etwas deswegen, oder?"fragte sie schließlich und Alucard grinste sacht.  
"Warum denn nicht?" fragte er zurück.

„Irgendwelche Erfolge bei der Suche nach Werwölfen?"

„Kaum," erwiderte Integra.

„Und du?"

Alucards Grinsen verschwand und er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Verschwunden, spurlos. Ich muss ihn wohl sehr verletzt haben. Er wird einige Zeit brauchen!"

„Wenn dem so ist, dann sind wir uns wenigstens sicher, dass es nur einer ist, und nicht mehrere."

„Naja, dass wäre ja schon einmal was."

„Lass den sarkastischen Unterton Alucard,"knurrte Integra ihn an und ging die Treppe zum Obergeschoss hinauf.

Aris zuckte zusammen und griff sich an die Schulter.

Stechender Schmerz raste durch ihren Körper und grüßte sie feurig.

Keuchend lehnte sie sich an die äußere Hauswand.

„Ich wünschte es wäre Vollmond,"dachte sie und das war wahr.

Als Mensch erholte sie sich schlecht. Wunden heilten langsam.

Alucard hatte sie so schwer verletzt, dass die Raubzüge ausbleiben müssten.

Zum Arzt konnte sie mit dieser Art von Verletzung nicht gehen.

Die lästigen Fragen wollte sie vermeiden.

Es würde heilen, der Werwolf würde sie nicht sterben lassen.

Aris grinste und blickte in eine Pfütze, deren Wasser ihr Spiegelbild zeigte.  
Dieses verwandelte sich in die dunkle, und wölfisch grinsende Fratze des Werwolfs.

Gestärkt durch dieses Bildnis straffte sie ihren Körper und ging weiter mit dem Gewehr im Anschlag auf ihre Streife.

Sie vernahm schließlich ein Schnüffeln und blickte sich um.

„Ein Hund?!"fragte sie sich und wunderte sich, dass sie noch keinen gesehen hatte.

Sie drehte sich um und lächelte.

„Na was bist du denn für ein Süßer?"

Für Tiere hatte sie eine allgemeine Schwäche und der süße, schlappohrige, schwarze Hund, der schwanzwedelnd hinter ihr saß erfreute sie sofort.

Sie kniete sich hin und streichelte den Hund über den Kopf.  
Dieser winselte erfreute und schmiegte sich an sie.

Sie graulte ihm durch das Fell und stand dann wieder auf.

„Sorry mein Kleiner, aber ich muss leider wieder auf Streife, die Pflicht ruft eben! Bis später,"meinte sie und ging los und ließ den Hund hinter sich.

Was sie nicht sah war dass der Hund schließlich ein duzend zusätzliche Augen öffnete.

Der Morgen graute. Aris hasste ihn. Die Nächte waren ihr lieber.

Sich in der Dunkelheit zu verstecken. Eins mit ihr zu werden.

Das lag ihr.

Mit der morgendlichen Dusche und dem Zähneputzen grüsste sie den Werwolf, der ihr in letzter Zeit oft im Spiegel erschien.

Ihr Gefährte und Freund.  
Keiner hatte sich in ihrem Leben so rührend um sie gekümmert als er.

Ja, sie waren Partner.

Ihre Gedanken waren eins. Ihr Handeln aufeinander abgestimmt.

Anfangs, vor Jahrzehnten, wehrte sie sich gegen den Fremden Geist, der nun in ihr wohnt.

Doch nun war sie eins mit ihm.

Sie waren eine Person, zu Tag und Nacht, zu Vollmond und dunkelster Nacht.

Eine Art Unsterblichkeit, von den anderen als Krankheit abgestempelt, sah sie es als einen Wink des Schicksals.

Sie wollte nicht sterben.

Niemals.  
Sie liebte sich selbst viel zu sehr.

Ein Mensch, und ein todbringendes Monster.

Ein Tier und ein todbringender Verstand.

Die Tage vergingen langsam.

Es war langweilig und still.

Nirgends wo regte sich auch nur ein Mensch in der Nähe der Hellsing Villa.

Aris lehnte mit ihrem Kollegen Kai an der Hauswand und blickten in den bewölkten Himmel.

„Selas kann morgen wieder zum Dienst antreten,"meinte Kai und Aris nickte.

„Jo, hat es schwer abgekriegt oder was? War leider nicht da, aber das Ding hätte ich gerne gesehen."

„Bernadette meinte, eine Art Werwolf. Unheimlich groß,"erwiderte Kai.  
"Ah, Werwölfe. Hätte nicht gedacht dass es diese auch noch gibt. Aber wenn es ja Vampire gibt, warum denn nicht auch Werwölfe,"meinte sie.

„Es heißt Alucard hätte ihn verletzt, nachdem ihn auch der Wolf schwer zugesetzt haben muss,"sagte Kai und Aris lächelte.

„Ja, sieht so aus, als hätte Alucard seinen Gegner gefunden. Mal sehen wie die Sache ausgeht."

Sie nahm ihr Gewehr wieder auf und setzte ihren Weg fort.

„Ja, darauf will ich auch mal gespannt sein,"sagte Kai und folgte ihr.

Die Schicht ging für sie zu Ende und Aris kehrte durch die dunkle Halle des Hellsingkomplexes zurück zu ihrem Zimmer.

Unterwegs grüßte sie Walter, der schon wach war und das Frühstück für Lady Integra vorbereitete.

„Na? Sehr müde? Oder willst du erst Frühstücken?"fragte Walter sie und Aris nickte.

„Warum nicht."

Sie schmierte sich ein Marmeladenbrot und aß es, während sie sich mit Walter noch ein wenig unterhielt.

Der schwarze Hund von neulich huschte in die Küche.

Er winselte und rieb sich an Aris Bein.  
Walter zog die rechte Augenbraue hoch.

„Na Meister Alucard, was ist denn das für ein Benehmen?"sagte er mit einem überraschten und vorwurfsvollen Ton in seiner Stimme.

Aris, die dem Hund über den Kopf gestreichelt hatte zuckte zurück.  
"Alucard?"


	6. Hellsings Schoßhund und der böse Wolf

Blutmond

Chap.5

_Hellsings Schoßhund und der böse Wolf_

Ihr Herz begann zu rasen, als der süße, schwarze Hund weitere drei Augenpaare offenbarte und sich aus der niedlichen Gestalt der Untote Alucard formierte.

Ihr Mund wurde trocken und Panik wie einst stieg in ihr auf.

Der Wolf in ihr war momentan zu schwach um sie zu beruhigen. Sie war allein.

Aris schluckte, sie versuchte den Blick Alucards stand zu halten.

„A...als Hund hast du mir besser gefallen,"sagte sie schließlich und Alucards Grinsen wurde breiter.

Walter begann zu lachen.

Er holte eine dunkle Flasche aus dem Kühlschrank und händigte sie dem Vampir aus.

„Ab und zu neigt der Meister dazu sich zu verniedlichen,"meinte Walter und lächelte.

„Gelingt ihm ab und zu. Auf die Hundemasche bin ich voll und ganz reingefallen,"gab Aris zu und lächelte ein wenig verlegen.

„Mach dir nichts drauß, Miss Hellsing ebenso,"sagte Walter und lachte bei dieser Erinnerung noch viel lauter und heftiger.

Aris ließ sich von dem Lachen anstecken und auch Alucards Grinsen verwandelte sich in ein sanftes Lächeln.

„Aber ich hatte Glück. Wenn er mir als Katze erschienen wäre, hätte ich ihn wahrscheinlich mitgenommen. Und obendrein hätte er bei mir im Bett schlafen dürfen. Aber von jetzt an rühr ich kein Tier mehr in diesem verfluchten Land an,"meinte Aris.

„Oh, hätte ich das gewusst. Die Rolle einer Katze kann ich perfekt."

„Jo, zu spät,"meinte Aris, lächelte und empfahl sich dann um sich schlafen zu legen.

Alucard sah ihr nach.

„Sie ist so süß, nicht wahr? Sie riecht so gut,"säuselte er und bekam von Walter einen weiteren verwirrten Blick verpasst.

„Meister Alucard, so hab Sie noch nie erlebt."

Aris wisch sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und quälte sich aus der Uniform, die sie achtlos auf den steinernen Boden fallen ließ.

Sie zog sich ihren Pyjama über und legte sich gleich nachdem sie den Fensterladen zugesperrt hatte in ihr Bett.  
Sie war zu müde.  
Die Verletzung nahm ihr immer noch zuviel Kraft und sie schlief sofort ein.

Sie schlief so fest, dass sie keine Präsens spürte. Alles um sie herum schien taub zu sein.

Erst als sie klirrende Kälte an ihrem Hals spürte, wurde sie schlagartig wach.

Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken, da sie vorher auf der Seite gelegen hatte und wäre in dem Moment am liebsten durch die Matratze versunken.

Alucard hatte sich über sie gebeugt.

Er stützte sich mit beiden Händen neben ihrem Kopf ab.

Er hatte ein merkwürdiges Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Aris wollte schreien, doch sie bekam keinen Ton heraus.

Alucard schnüffelte.

„Merkwürdig bist du,"zischte er mit seiner klangvollen, leisen Stimme.

„Heute erfüllt von Angst, sonst erwiest du dich mir mehr nervenstark. Woran liegt das frage ich dich!"

Alucard nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab.

Seine Augen waren erschreckend, und doch so faszinierend, dass Aris sie sich genauer an sah.

Ein leuchtendes rot in dem eine katzenartige Pupille schwamm.

Alucard grinste und entblößte dabei einen seiner Fangzähne.

Seine Pupillen verengten sich als er sich tiefer zu ihr herunterbeugte und sie mit entblößten Zähnen zu bedrohen zu schien.

Schierer Wahnsinn stand ihm in den Augen.

„Wieso sind mir deine Gedanken verborgen? Als ob etwas in deinem Kopf mich aussperren würde! Wer bist?"fragte er, doch sogleich änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck.

„Oder soll ich lieber fragen, was du bist?"

Aris Atem ging schnell und heftig. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich ungleichmäßig.

Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen.  
Sie wollte aufspringen, doch Alucard bekam sie an beiden Händen zu packen und presste sie in das Bett zurück.

„Nein, wie unhöflich von mir,"höhnte der große, schlanke Vampir.  
"Ich hab vergessen mich vorzustellen."

Er grinste und Aris zuckte zusammen.

„Ich kenn deinen Namen,"flüsterte sie so leise, dass kein sterbliches Ohr sie vernommen hätte.

Alucard setzte sich über sie und schnüffelte an ihrem Gesicht und ihrem Oberkörper.

Er verharrte einige Sekunden lang an der Stelle, wo Aris Verwundung war.

„Sag ihn,"verlangte er schließlich flüsternd.

„Sag meinen Namen!"

Aris zögerte einen Moment.

Sie versuchte sich aus dem Griff des Vampirs zu winden, jedoch ohne Erfolg.

„SAG MEINEN NAMEN!"schrie Alucard sie an und Aris schrie seinen Namen so laut, dass Alucard verstummte.

Er begann erst leiser, dann lauter zu lachen.

„Du riechst so unglaublich gut. Nach Blut jeglicher Art."

Er fuhr mit seiner langen, kalten Zunge seitlich über ihren Hals.

„Ich möchte probieren, wie du schmeckst. Ich bin neugierig, welcher Geruch zu dir passt!"

Er verlagerte sein Gewicht und hielt ihre beiden Hände mit seiner über ihren Kopf.

Mit seiner nun freien Hand öffnete er ihr Pyjamahemd und zog es bei Seite.

Der Verband kam zum Vorschein und Alucard biss in seinen Handschuh und zog seine Hand daraus hervor.

Seine blassen Finger waren lang und mit langen, spitzen Fingernägeln versehen.

Alucard setzte diese an Aris Verband an und schien damit den Stoff zu zerschneiden.

Der Druck auf den Verband war schmerzhaft für Aris.  
Sie biss die Zähne aufeinander und stöhnte gequält auf während Alucard sich an diesem Anblick zu ergötzen schien.

Der Verband löste sich und eine große, kreisrunde Wunde erschien.

Sie war schon recht gut verheilt, doch Alucard schien diesen Vorgang zunichte machen zu wollen.

Er zog scharf den Geruch der Wunde ein.

„Ah, welch eine gesunde Heilung. Aber ich fürchte, da ist etwas Dreck auf der Wunde,"keuchte er, beugte sich nieder und fuhr mit seiner langen, kalten Zunge über die Wunde.

Als das Kalte auf das heiße Fleisch traf zuckte Aris zusammen.

Sie schrie gequält auf und Tränen des Schmerzes und der Angst liefen ihr über die Wange.

Sie spürte wie die Zunge sich auf dem ungeschützten, verletzten Gewebe rekelte und das nun wieder fließende Blut aufleckte.

„Bei Vollmond,"flüsterte Aris nur leise und Alucard ließ kurz von der Wunde ab und blickte sie an.

„Was?" fragte er, doch Aris antwortete ihn nicht, sondern blickte ihn nur verhasst in die Augen.

Der Neugewonnene Hass machte sie mutig und sie zitterte nicht mehr, sondern stemmte sich mit aller Kraft gegen Alucard. Weiterhin vergebens.

Dieser lächelte nur.

„Du schmeckst wunderbar,"flüsterte er, beugte sich über ihr Gesicht.

Blut klebte an seinen Lippen. Ihr Blut.

Aris wollte ihren Kopf wegdrehen als Alucards Gesicht sich ihrem näherte, doch er hielt sie mit seiner immer noch freien Hand davon ab.

Er küsste ihre Tränen vom Gesicht.

„Hab bitte keine Angst, ich möchte dir nur gutes,"flüsterte er leise.  
"Du riechst so wild, Aris. Ich möchte dich besitzen, ich möchte dich..."er sprach nicht weiter sondern senkte seinen Mund auf ihren.

Aris spürte die feuchte Kälte und spürte ein seltsam prickelndes Gefühl im Nacken.

Sie schmeckte ihr Blut das für sie nur bitter zu sein schien.

Der Geschmack veränderte sich als Alucards Zunge in ihren Mund eindrang, und sich der bittere Geschmack in etwas Metallenes zu verwandeln schien.

Es schmeckte nach Eisen und Salz.

Es war faszinierend diese Tatsache aus solch einer Perspektive zu sehen.

Alucard ließ sanft von ihr ab.  
"Ich möchte dich lieben," flüsterte er leise und legte sich zur Seite neben sie.

Er ließ ihre Hände los und Aris nahm diese herunter.

Blaue Flecken waren an ihren Handgelenken erschienen und einige Abschürfungen.

„Du bist so stark, so schön,"sagte Alucard und fuhr mit seinen langen Fingern durch ihr Haar.

Seine Lippen fuhren sanft über ihr Gesicht.

„Ich will dich zu meiner Königin machen. Schwör den Leben der Sterblichen ab, und komm mit mir auf die Seite der Finsternis. Ein ewiges Leben, Aris!"

Aris lehnte das Gesicht an Alucards Brust, während dieser seine langen Arme um ihren schlanken Körper legte und sie an sich drückte.

Er küsste sie sanft auf den Haaransatz.

„Zu spät Alucard,"sagte sie nur und Alucard schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dafür ist es nie zu spät, Aris!"

„Nein, du verstehst nicht."Aris löste sich von seiner Brust.

„Was versteh ich nicht?"fragte er, doch Aris antwortete nicht.

Sie spürte, dass dieser Vampir sie wirklich begehrte. Sie über alles hin begehrte.

Doch er war ihr Todfeind. Es gab keine gemeinsame Zukunft für sie.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, Alucard sagen zu müssen, warum sie ihn nicht lieben konnte, doch so siegte ihre Furcht vor dem Vampir doch.

Denn wenn ihr eines lieb war, dann war es ihr nun schon einige Jahrzehnte Altes Leben.

Was würde passieren, wenn Alucard herausbekam, dass sie das Ungetüm war, welches alle Vollmondnächte lang meuchelte?

Aris wusste von beginn an, diese Liebe war zum scheitern verurteilt.

Sie konnte nicht ewig verbergen, dass sie der große, schwarze, todbringende Werwolf war.


	7. Chap6 Alucard vs Werwolf II

Review zu Variefaniels Review:  
Hi du, danke für das Kompliment, ich freue mich riesig darüber, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt.

Wegen der Verlängerungen der Chaps. muss ich dich leider enttäuschen, denn ich denke in dieser Geschichte zählt: In der Kürze liegt die Würze.

Sorry for this. Hoffe das macht nichts aus.

Weiterhin wünsche ich dir und allen anderen noch viel Spaß beim lesen.

Bis später dann

Eure  
Naz

Blutmond

Chap. 6

_Alucard vs Werwolf II_

Alucard grinste.

Er ließ von ihr ab und trat einen Schritt von ihr zurück.

„Du brauchst nur etwas Zeit,"sagte er und grinste.

„Ich bin sicher, mein Angebot ist für dich sicherlich verlockend."

Und damit war der Vampir in der Dunkelheit verschwunden.

Aris griff nach ihrer Wunde und biss die Zähne zusammen.  
Ein sanftes grünes Glühen erschien in ihren Augen.

Von da an fühlte sie sich ständig beobachtet. Die Tage und Nächte bis zum nächsten Vollmond vergingen schleppend.

Aris war müde und entkräftet und schlug sich des Öfteren mit Fieber herum.

Die letzten Nächte vor Vollmond schien sie ständig auf der Flucht zu sein.  
Sie war froh, dieses Haus verlassen zu können was sie auch am Morgen der ersten Vollmondnacht sofort tat. Fort von den wachsamen Vampiraugen Alucards.

Aris schloss mit einem Schlüssel eine Mietgarage auf und schob das schwere Tor hoch.

Zum Vorschein kam ein schwarzes Motorrad der Marke Kawasaki.

Aris hatte sie sich gekauft um schnell von A nach B zu kommen.  
Die Zugverbindungen und Busse in London waren mehr als schlecht.

Sie zog sich ihren Helm über und schob die Kawa aus der Garage um diese wieder zu schließen.

Wenige Minuten später fuhr sie dann in Richtung Stadt Ende dem Sonnenaufgang entgegen.

Die blasse Leiche des Vollmondes verfolgte sie.

Der Tag neigte sich bereits dem Ende zu als sie ihr Ziel weit außerhalb der Stadt erreichte.

Sie verließ die Straße und fuhr über einen langen und verwilderten Feldweg entlang.

Hinter einem kleinen Waldstück erreichte sie eine alte, verworrene Mühle.

Aris schob das Motorrad durch die Tür, stellte es an der Seite ab und setzte sich dann gegen den Mühlstein.

„Nun ist es wieder soweit,"seufzte sie leise. Kurz dachte sie noch an Alucard, doch den Gedanken schüttelte sie schnell wieder weg.

Der Vampir war immer noch erschreckend in ihrem Gedächtnis.  
Alucard war ganz anders als Selas. Selas war vielâ weniger erschreckend.

Doch schon spürte sie wie ihr Körper sich auf ihre Verwandlung vorbereitete.

Und wie ein großer Hunger sie überkam, denn sie musste fressen, um wieder zu genesen.

Sie stand auf und blickte aus dem Fenster um gerade noch zu sehen, wie die Sonne verschwand, und blasses Mondlicht auf die Mühle fiel.

Ein schmächtiger Menschenkörper beugte sich unter heftigen Schmerzen.

Knochen und Sehnen gaben krachend nach, die Haut platzte an vielen Stellen auf und entließen einen anderen, viel größeren, muskulöseren, schwarzen, zotteligen Körper in die Freiheit.

Das weibliche Gesicht formte sich in eine Zähnefletschende Wolfsfratze.

In wenigen Augenblicken bäumte sich ein massiger, schwarzer Wolfskörper auf und streckte sich heulend dem Mondlicht entgegen und sprang mit einem kräftigen Satz durch ein Loch in der Außenwand.

Unter der kalten Fratze des Mondes breitete sich lautes, grausiges Wolfsgeheul aus.

Am frühen Morgen wurde Integra Hellsing von Walter geweckt.

Er brachte Frühstück und die Zeitung in ihr Zimmer.

Integra aß ein Stück Toastbrot mit Erdbeermarmelade und nippte vorsichtig an der Tasse mit dem heißen Kaffee.

Sie stellte die Tasse ab und griff nach der Zeitung.

Eine Sondermeldung war gedruckt worden.

Laut dieser Sondermeldung hieß es, dass ein Farmer außerhalb der Stadt den Verlust seines Gesamten Viehs zu beklagen hat.

Keine Spur war zu finden, und es handele sich dabei über 50 Stück Rind, 30 Schweine und 30 Schafe. Selbst der Hofhund war verschwunden.

Man gehe von dem größten Viehdiebstahl des Jahrzehnts aus.

Wiederum waren heute Nacht keine Übergriffe auf Menschen bekannt gemacht worden.

Es war Vollmond, wo war bloß der Wolf?

Aris erwachte am frühen Abend in der Mühle.

Müde und doch ausgeruht streckte sie sich in allen Richtungen aus.

Ihre Wunde war fast verheilt. Wenige Stellen davon noch leicht blutig.  
Der Schmerz so gut wie vergangen. Sie fühlte sich fit und impulsiv.

„Ich schätze wir können heute Nacht einen Gang in die Stadt wagen, nicht wahr?"

Plötzlich hatte sie das Gefühl, sie müsse würgen.

Sie sprang splitternackt wie sie war auf und übergab sich in eine Ecke hinter dem Mühlstein.

Im erbrochenen befanden sich Wolle und einige Sehnen.

„Oh, wä. Auf die Schafe hätte ich verzichten sollen. Ich werde wahrscheinlich die ganze Nacht Gewölle kotzen,"stöhnte sie und ließ sich wieder auf den Hosenboden fallen.

Die Hellsingorganisation war in Aufruhr.

Starke Unruhen im Untergrund Londons gemeldet!  
Alle Einheiten postierten sich an den U-Bahnausgängen und sorgten dafür, dass die Horden von Ghouls nicht in die Oberwelt durchbrachen.

Schüsse zerrissen die Stille der Nacht.

Alucard und Selas Victoria waren in den U-Bahnschächten in Kämpfe verwickelt.

Sie waren mitten im Kampf, Schuss um Schuss fielen die künstlich geschaffenen Zombies zu ihren Füßen, als ein lautes und schrilles Wolfsgeheul die Zeit stillstehen ließ.

„Nicht auch noch der,"schrie Selas und Alucard grinste.  
"Endlich mal ein angemessener Gegner, wo bleibst du Bello?!"

Er hatte den Frevel noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen als ein schwarzer Schatten durch den Gang hetzte und mit Klauenbewährten, großen Händen wie mit Messern durch die Menge von Zombies fuhr.

Ein Massaker war der Anfang, und es endete im größten Chaos als der Werwolf erschien.

Er tötete in Windeseile über ein dreiviertel der noch lebenden Ghouls, ignorierte Alucard und Selas vollkommen, die zwar nach ihm schossen ihn jedoch nicht trafen.

Durch einen Straßenschacht gelang er wieder in die Stadt und war dann in den Häuserschluchten verschwunden.  
Alucard folgte ihn und ließ Selas allein zurück, die Verstärkung durch ihre Truppe bekam.

Für Alucard war es nicht leicht dem Tier zu folgen.

Es wurde von den Schatten der Nacht verschluckt, und selbst für Alucards Augen war es schwierig das Tier zu sehen, dessen Fell viel mehr aus Dunkelheit selbst bestand als nur aus der Farbe Schwarz.

Schließlich sah er den Werwolf an einer Hauswand des Hochhauses hinaufklettern und folgte ihn, als er das Tier im blassen Mondlicht auf dem Dach stehen sah.

„Hier bist du also!"sagte Alucard und stellte sich dem fast drei Meter hohen Ungetüm entgegen.

Dieses schien zu grinsen und entblößte dabei Reihe um Reihe gefährlich scharfer Zähne.

Plötzlich spürte Alucard die Anwesenheit von Ghouls.

Der Werwolf spürte es ebenso und blickte die Straße herunter, wo eine kleine Gruppe von Ghouls entlang schlurfte.

Das Ungetüm griff Alucard sofort an.  
Es war, als hätte es Angst davor, der Vampir könne ihn seine Mahlzeit streitig machen.

Alucard war zu Seite ausgewichen, doch die Pranke des Wolfes traf ihn so hart in die Rippen, dass sie brachen. Der Vampir schlitterte auf seinem Rücken über das Dach.

Gerade als Alucard seine Waffe wieder greifen wollte, wurde sein Arm von der starken, krallen bewährten Hand des Gegners zu Boden gedrückt.

Der Werwolf und Vampir starrten sich in die Augen. Blutiges Rot traf Giftiges Grün und ein von Wahnsinn erfülltes, breites Grinsen erschien auf Alucards Lippen.

Der massige Kopf beugte sich zu Alucard herunter und schnüffelte mit den großen Nüstern an ihm. Das Maul öffnete sich und blutige Lefzen kamen zum Vorschein.

Alucard boxte dem Wolf mit der freien Hand auf die Schnauze und er quietschte auf.

Er begann zu knurren und hieb mit seiner Krallenbewährten Pranke mehrmals hintereinander zu.

Er zerriss Alucards Hals und Oberkörper komplett.

Erst als der Vampir zu einer blutigen Masse mutierte, ließ der Werwolf ab.

Er sprang vom Dach und raste dort über die Straße auf die anderen Ghouls zu.

Die Herumgespritzte blutige Masse Alucards floss wieder zusammen und materialisierte sich zurück in den Vampir.

Er ging zum Ende des Daches, doch alles was er noch fand waren einige Kleiderfetzen, ein Fuß und etwas Blut am Boden.

Der Wolf war verschwunden.  
Entferntes Heulen drang noch an seine Ohren.

Er würde ihn nicht wieder einholen können. Das Tier war komplett geheilt.

Alucard konnte nicht glauben, dass er nahezu besiegt worden war.

Dass dieses Tier stärker war als er.

So grausam und bösartig wie dieses Tier doch war, so war es doch anders als die Werwölfe die er vorher gekannt hatte.

Einige Tage vergingen.  
Der Werwolf hatte erneut seine Aktivitäten eingestellt.

Aris kehrte in die Hellsing-Villa zurück um ihren Dienst anzutreten.

Sie wirkte gesund und vital.

Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen als Aris in die Villa trat.

Selas und Walter standen in der Halle.

Alle drehten sich um als Aris durch die Tür trat.  
"Hallo!" rief Selas freudig und winkte ihr zu.  
"Ich hoffe du hattest ein schönes Frei!"  
Aris lächelte sacht.  
"Ging so. Hätte erholsamer sein können!"meinte sie und schulterte ihren Rucksack.

Walter nickte ihr zu und ging dann mit einem Tablett die Treppe hoch zu Integras Zimmern.

„Bis später Aris! Ich muss schlafen,"rief Selas und Aris nickte.

Aris ging in den Keller zu ihrem Zimmer, als sie die Tür aufschloss fand sie es in absoluter Dunkelheit.

Doch der Vollmond hatte noch nicht ganz seine Macht über Aris verloren.

Dank dessen konnte Aris durch die Dunkelheit sehen.

Die Finsternis des Todes.  
"Ich kann dich sehen, Nosferatu,"sagte sie und Alucards Umrisse erschienen.

Er grinste wie ein Wahnsinniger, den man eine Überdosis Haloperidol gespritzt hatte.

Aris ignorierte ihn und stellte ihren Rucksack auf den Stuhl ab.

Sie spürte wie Alucard von hinten seine Arme um ihre Taille legte.

Sanft spürte sie seine kühlen Lippen am Nacken.

„Ich hab dich sehr vermisst, mein dunkler Engel!"sagte er leise.  
"Leider versagtest du mir, dir zu folgen!"

Aris seufzte.

Dieser Vampir war fürchterlich aufdringlich.

Fast sogar nervig.  
Aber heute, sah er anders aus.

Geschwächt und müde schien er.

„Schlechte Nacht gehabt, Nosferatu?"fragte Aris und löste sich aus dessen Umarmung.

„Siehst geschwächt aus,"meinte sie noch und Alucards Grinsen verwandelte sich nur in ein bewunderndes Lächeln.

„Dass ein Mensch das sieht, hätte ich nicht gedacht!"meinte der Vampir.

„Du riechst nach Hund,"meinte Aris und Alucard lachte auf.

Aris zuckte zusammen. Wenn etwas schlimmer war als sein Wahnsinns-Grinsen, war es sein Lachen.

„Ja, ich hab mit einem sehr großen Hund Frisbee gespielt,"sagte er und war damit auch verschwunden.

Die Finsternis in ihrem Zimmer wich zurück und gewährte dem Tageslicht endlich Einlass.

„Dachte ich es mir,"flüsterte Aris nur leise und senkte den Kopf.


	8. Chap7 Ein bisschen Frieden

Blutmond

Chap 7

_Ein bisschen Frieden._

Die Nächte wurden kälter.

Ein kräftiger Ostwind brachte die ersten Schneefälle nach London.

Die Luft roch nach Schnee und Eis und die Menschen beschäftigten sich alle damit, sich auf das drohende Weihnachtsfest vorzubereiten.

Selbst in der Hellsingorganisation war so etwas wie eine Art Vorfreude ausgebrochen.

Die große Halle wurde geschmückt und ein großer Tannenbaum wurde dort aufgestellt.

Aris stand auf einer Außenmauer und tätigte ihre Wache.

Weiterhin fühlte sie sich von Alucard beobachtet.

Sie roch ihn überall. Während der Mond einige Tage gänzlich verschwunden war, war sie völlig auf ihre eigenen Sinne angewiesen.

Gott sei Dank nahm dessen Einfluss wieder zu und verhalf so, Aris auf „Überraschungen"rechtzeitig vorzubereiten

Für Alucard extrem schmerzlich zu sehen.

Gedanken lesen bei ihr konnte er ebenso nicht. Er kam nicht durch diese psychische Mauer.

Aris merkte, dass sie das Tier in ihr nicht kontrollieren konnte.

Alucard wusste nicht, wer sie war, dessen war sie sich ganz sicher.

Dieses „Monster"in ihr war nicht zu besiegen. Auch nicht von Alucard.

Sie konnte ihre Existenz nicht aufgeben, auch nicht für Alucard, und wenn er ihr tausendmal den Hof machen würde.

Sie schulterte ihr Gewehr und wollte weitergehen, als sich plötzlich zwei lange Arme um ihre Schultern herum legten und sich kühle Lippen an ihren Nacken pressten.

Aris lächelte.

Sie hatte ihn gar nicht bemerkt so sehr war sie in ihre Gedanken versunken gewesen.  
Seit dem letzten Kampf kannte sie seinen Geruch.

Eine Mischung aus Blut, verschiedenen Gewürze, und langer Zeit.

Ganz schwach, aber bei richtiger Windstärke und Richtung witterte sie ihn schon in weiterer Entfernung.

„Wie lang standest du schon dort?"fragte Aris und lehnte sich mit den Rücken an seine Brust.

„Schon etwas länger,"gestand der Vampir und strich ihr durch das Haar. Er war froh, dass sie seine Gegenwart endlich einmal duldete.

Er fuhr sanft mit seinen Lippen über ihren Hals.  
"Du meidest mich, wieso?"fragte er.

Aris drehte sich um.

„Ich wüsste nicht wirklich, ob ich dir etwas zu sagen hätte, verstehst du?"

Alucard lachte leise und drückte sie an sich.

Er küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn ehe er von ihr zurücktrat.

„Ich muss fort, mein Meister ruft,"sagte er und Aris nickte.

„Natürlich," sagte sie und blickte zu den dunklen Fenstern von Integras Büro hoch.

Aris sah dort ihren Schatten. Integra hatte sie beide beobachtet. Aris hoffte nur, dass es nicht zu Missverständnissen kam. Nur weil sie sich heute mal kurz mit ihm unterhalten hatte.

„Alucard," sagte Integra.

„Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun als junge Frauen zu belästigen!?"

Alucard grinste breit und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Auf Männer hab ich es nun mal nicht so wirklich abgesehen,"meinte er und Integra verdrehte die Augen.

„Weihnachten steht vor der Tür, und in dieser Villa wird in drei Tagen ein großer Ball stattfinden. Ich möchte nicht, dass du oder dein Pflegling dort großartig auffallen! Verstanden?" schnauzte sie ihn an.

Alucards Grinsen wurde noch viel breiter.

„Natürlich nicht, ich verstehen gar nicht, warum Sie sich jedes Mal so aufregen, Meister!"meinte er sarkastisch und Integra griff in ihrer Schublade nach ihrer Pistole, doch bevor sie diese auf ihren „Sklaven"richten konnte war dieser schon verschwunden.

Integra seufzte.  
"Dieser Vampir!"

Diese Nacht schien ewig zu dauern.

Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden verließ Aris die Mauer.

Ihre Haare waren weiß vom kalten Wind und Reif. Ihre Lippen blau gefroren.

Ihr Vorgesetzter ließ sie am Tisch platz nehmen und schenkte ihr heißen Tee ein.

„Du warst bei der Kälte die ganze Nacht draußen, wie hast du das ausgehalten?"fragte er und Aris zuckte mit den Schulter und trank den Tee.  
"So schlimm war es doch nicht!"

Kaum später, nach der Übergabe, ging sie zu ihren Zimmern herunter.  
Sie war es gewohnt das Alucard sich hier an sie heranschlich, doch dies kam diesmal nicht.

Merkwürdig war für sie das schon, , wo er denn wohl war?

Aris blieb stehen und witterte.  
Sein Geruch war da, kein Zweifel.

Aber wo war er?

Nun, er würde schon kommen. In der Zeit konnte sie sich schon mal umziehen und evtl. heiß duschen.

Sie betrat ihr Zimmer und fand gleich darauf einen Zettel mit einer Nachricht auf ihren Tisch liegen.

Bei näherer Betrachtung merkte sie dass es Alucards Brief war.

Eine sehr geschwungene Handschrift hatte er. Wunderschön.

Dabei lag eine rote Rose.

Es war eine Einladung von ihm, zu dem Ball in der Hellsing Villa in drei Tagen.

„Ball?" fragte sie.

Auf den Tisch lag noch eine Schachtel.

Aris öffnete diese vorsichtig.

Dachte irgendeine Teufelei zu wittern.

Aber so war es nicht.

Es war ein Kleid.

Burgundrot mit schwarzen Rüschen.

Es war wunderschön und natürlich Alucards Geschmack.

Aris zog es aus der Schachtel und hielt es sich an.  
Schon auf den ersten Blick wusste sie, es würde passen.

Aris seufzte. Wenn sie sich das so vorstellte, würden sie und Alucard ein so wunderhübsches Paar abgeben.

„Was soll der Gedanke Aris?"fragte sie sich leise.

„Wirst du etwa schwach?"

Das Zimmer verdunkelte sich und Alucard trat aus dem Schatten.  
"Ich wünschte, du würdest das lassen,"sagte Aris und Alucards Grinsen wuchs wieder um einige Zentimeter.

„Was sagst du zu meiner Einladung?"wollte er wissen.  
"Ok, ich geleite dich zum Ball,"meinte Aris und nickte.

„Und danach lässt du mich in Ruhe, ok?"

Alucard grinste noch weiter.  
Er nahm ihre Hand und küsste deren Rücken, ehe er wieder in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

Aris seufzte.

Sie legte das Kleid zurück in die Schachtel und machte diese zu.

Mit Entsetzen erkannte sie auf ihrem Kalender, der am Fenster hing, dass der Balltag der Abend vor der nächsten Vollmondnacht war.

„Mir bleibt auch gar nichts erspart,"raunte sie und legte ihren Kopf in ihre Hand.

An den betreffenden Abend hatte Aris schon vorsorglich ihre Sachen gepackt, dann das Kleid angezogen, sich die Haare hochgesteckt, wollte noch etwas Parfüm auflegen, hatte es sich aber anders überlegt. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt würde es wahrscheinlich fürchterlich in ihrer Nase brennen.

Sie war kaum mit dieser Prozedur fertig, als es an der Tür klopfte.

Aris öffnete und sah mit größter Überraschung Alucard davor stehen.

„Hätte nicht erwartet, dass du mal die Tür benutzt,"bemerkte Aris.  
Alucard lächelte nur und reichte ihr seinen Arm um sie in den Ballsaal zu geleiten.

Der Vampir selbst hatte sich einen Blutroten Anzug besorgt.

In der Linken Brusttasche war eine weiße Rose eingesteckt.

Er trug seinen Hut nicht, auch nicht die Sonnenbrille.

Er sah gut aus.

Und das bestätigten auch die Blicke, die ihnen in dem Saal zugeworfen wurden.

Die Damen dort warfen Aris eifersüchtige Blicke zu.

Alucard zog Aris auf die Tanzfläche und tanzte mit ihr den ganzen Abend durch.

Sie tanzten an den verblüfften Walter vorbei, an Selas, die ihnen den ganzen Abend mit einem Dauer-smile auf den Lippen zuschaute und Integra vermied es den ganzen Abend in ihre Richtung zu schauen.

Im Saal war eine heitere Stimme und Alucard verfügte über eine prächtige Ausdauer.

Am späteren Abend wurde die Musik etwas gedämpft Und sie spielten langsame Balladen.

Alucard hatte seine Arme ganz um Aris gelegt, während diese an seiner Brust lehnte.

Sie fühlte sich so geborgen bei ihm.

Warum musste sie eine Gefahr für ihn sein?  
Warum war ihr die Unsterblichkeit gegönnt, und warum nicht die Liebe?  
Sie hatte ihre Heimat und ihr Zuhause gegen die Unsterblichkeit eingetauscht.  
War das denn nicht schon Preis genug?

„Öffne deine Augen,"flüsterte Alucard leise und Aris blickte ihn aufgeschreckt aus ihren Gedanken an.

Die Musik um sie herum war verklungen, und der hell erleuchtete Ballsaal einem dunklen Raum gewichen.  
Einige Kerzen waren das einzigste, was den Raum etwas erleuchtete.

„Wo sind wir?"fragte sie und blickte sich um.

Es stand ein Antik wirkender Holztisch mit zwei Stühlen im Raum.

An einer Stuhllehne hing Alucards Hut, und auf den Tisch lag seine Sonnenbrille.

An den Wänden hingen Teppiche mit Ornamenten und an der Wand lag ein Sarg auf den Boden, der Alucard wohl als Bett diente.

„In meinem Zimmer,"beantwortete der Vampir ihre Frage und drehte sie zu sich um.

Er senkte seinen Kopf zu ihr herunter und legte sanft seine Lippen auf ihren.

Aris wollte zurückzucken doch Alucard hielt sie fest und zog sie vorsichtig in seine Umarmung.

Er wollte den Kuss vertiefen, doch Aris gewährte ihn keinen Einlass.

Alucard ließ von ihrem Mund ab.

„Warum willst du mich nicht, Aris?"fragte er leise.

„Alucard," seufzte Aris. „Es gibt keine Zukunft für uns."

Alucard schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Das verstehe ich nicht,"sagte er.

„Es kommt der Tag, da wirst du. Aber heute ist er noch nicht!"

Der Vampir wollte ihr erneut widersprechen, doch Aris legte sanft ihre Finger auf seine Lippen.  
"Psst,"machte sie leise und drückte ihn an sich.

Alucard legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter ab.

Wie sehr wünschte er es sich jetzt, Aris Kleidung den Rest geben zu dürfen, sich seiner eigenen entledigen zu können und sie stürmisch erobern zu dürfen.

Er konnte schon ihr Blut auf seiner â _Alucard_â Zunge schmecken.

„ALUCARD!!!"

Der Vampir schreckte von seinen Gedanken auf.

Aris hielt seinen Kopf fest.

„Könntest du es bitte unterlassen, mir in den Hals zu beißen!!!"fragte diese nur.

Alucard ließ sofort von ihr ab und entschuldigte sich.

Aris rieb sich den Hals.  
"Schon ok,"meinte sie.

„Wenn du Hunger hast, solltest du dir was von Walter geben lassen,"meinte Aris.

Alucard grinste sein typisches Grinsen.

„Aber über eine Portion frischen Blutes würde ich mich noch mehr freuen,"flüsterte und leckte sich lüstern über die Lippen.

Aris grinste sanft. Etwas Melancholie war in diesen Blick beinhaltet.

Sie legte dem großen, schlanken Vampir ihre Hand auf die Schulter und zog ihn zu sich heran.

Alucard war überrascht, wie viel Kraft sie doch in den Armen zu haben schien.

Aber das war ihm in den Moment egal, denn Aris bot ihn ihren Hals an.

Und er war gerade im Begriff seine spitzen Zähne in die Schlagader zu rammen, da spürte er ihre flache Hand an der Stirn.

„Aber nicht so viel,"mahnte sie ihn und Alucard nickte ungeduldig.

Er war grob.

Der Schmerz des Bisses war anhaltend und ziehend. Recht unangenehm.

Doch Aris hatte dies erwatet. Sie war schon einmal gebissen worden, vor Jahrzehnten, und das war weitaus schlimmer.

Und die Erinnerung an die damalige Vollmondnacht.

An die Furcht, den dunklen Wald, die Kälte des grausamen, transsilvanischen Winters.

An Hatz und den Tod vor Augen. Das Gefühl hören zu können, wie er seine Sense schärfte.

An den Geruch des grausamen Tieres, als es sie überwältigt hatte.

Den Schmerz in den Schultern, als es seine Zähne in ihr Fleisch grub und den Geruch von Blut.

Ihr Blut, und das des Tieres, den sie einen Silberdolch in die Stirn gejagt hatte.

Deswegen lebte sie jetzt noch, doch oft wünschte sie sich, wäre sie bloß damals zu Grunde gegangen.

Anm. des Autors: Guden Leutz, dies hier ist das vorletzte Chapter.

Ich möchte darauf hinweisen, dass ich auf dieses Chapter basierend noch eine fortsetzende FF schreiben möchte.

Ich hoffe die Fortsetzung wird euch genauso gefallen, aber bitte etwas Geduld ;-)

Bis dahin viel Spaß beim lesen vom letzten Chap und bitte dann ein klitzekleines Review. THANX!!!


	9. Final Chapter 8

Blutmond

Chap 8

_Duell im Mondlicht und Gevatter Tot schwingt die Sense._

Aris erwachte am frühen Abend des nächsten Tages in Alucards Sarg. Alucards Kopf lag an ihrer Brust.  
Er war bereits wach und lächelte sie sanft an. Sie musste eingeschlafen sein, wieso konnte sie sich an nichts erinnern? Sie spürte einen stechenden Schmerz und griff sich an den Hals. Alucard hatte sie gebissen.

Mit der Erkenntnis kam die Erinnerung zurück. Alucard nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie fest an sich. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als die Grundfesten des Gebäudes erschüttert wurden.

Verwirrt schauten sie sich an.

Angriff auf die Hellsingvilla. Eine Horde von Ghouls hat unter der Leitung eines starken Vampirs die Tore gestürmt und sich Eintritt in die Korridore des Komplexes verschafft.  
Selas Victoria und ihre Einheiten waren völlig in der Abwehr verstrickt, während Alucard erschien. 

Aris hatte sich schnellstens eine Uniform und ein Gewehr besorgt. Munition in die Taschen gesteckt und war in die Oberen Stockwerke gehastet. Dort traf sie auf Walter der schon gegen zwei Ghouls kämpfte.  
"Hilf Lady Integra,"schrie er Aris zu und diese setzte über die phlegmatischen Gegnern hinweg, rüber zu den Büroräumen.

Sie trat die Tür ein und schoss sofort auf den Vampir, der im Innern wartete.  
Sie hatte ihn schon im Keller gewittert. Dieser verschwand noch ehe er von den Kugeln getroffen wurde.  
"Lady Integra, lauft!"schrie Aris und Integra rannte mit ihrer Waffe in der Hand auf den Balkon hinaus. Aris folgte ihr und die kalte Luft hüllte sie ein.

Die Sonne war untergegangen, aber der Mond ließ sich heute Zeit.Aris geriet in Schwierigkeiten. Wenn der Mond aufgehen würde, wäre sie nur eine weitere Gefahr. Der Vampir griff wieder an, riss Aris das Gewehr aus den Händen und hob sie über seinen Kopf.

„Aris," rief Integra und wollte ihr zu Hilfe eilen, doch zu spät. Der Vampir warf Aris über die Brüstung des Balkons in die Tiefe. Dort schlug sie nicht auf den Boden auf, sonder krachte durch eine dicke Eisdecke im tiefen Fischteich.

Aris taumelte in der eiskalten Dunkelheit. Sie versuchte nach oben zu kommen, doch sie stieß gegen die Eisdecke und fand das Einschlagsloch nicht. Sie schlug sich die Hände am beißendkalten Eis blutig und scharrte mit den Fingernägeln daran. Es half nichts. Ihre Glieder wurden von der Kälte lahm, und der Atem wurde aus ihren Lungen gedrückt. Du Dunkelheit wurde enger, drückender, und so kalt. Langsam begann sich das lebendige Körpergefühl zu verabschieden.

Integra stand an der Brüstung und beobachtete Aris Todeskampf. Leider war da noch der Vampir, der sie zurückdrängte. Das Monstrum packte sie, doch in dem Moment ging der Mond auf, und tauchte das gesamte Anwesen in sein Todeslicht. Der Vampir war gerade dabei, seine Eckzähne in ihren Hals zu rammen, als er von einer klirrenden Erschütterung und einem dumpfen Aufprall gestört wurden.

Er drehte sich um und erblickte zwei giftgrüne Augen, die ihn mit unverhohlener Bösartigkeit anstarrten. Der Werwolf war gut sechs Meter bis auf die Balkonbrüstung hochgesprungen und saß darauf wie ein Vogel auf seiner Stange. Er öffnete und schloss die alles zermalmende Kiefer langsam und zeigte beiden seine todbringenden Zähne. Lange, Muskelbepackte Arme und große mit scharfen Krallen ausgestattete Hände machten sich zum packen bereit.  
Eiswasser tropfte von seinem Fell und Integra, die dieses massige Ungeheuer genauso anstarrte wie der Vampir es tat, wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass Aris dieses Untier verkörperte.  
Der Werwolf war die ganze Zeit unter ihnen gewesen. Ein Wolf im Schafspelz.

Der Werwolf stieß sich knurrend von der Brüstung ab und riss den Vampir zu Boden.Dieser hielt mit großer Kraft den Kopf des Tieres fest, doch die Kraft des Werwolfes war nicht zu brechen. Die Kiefer schlossen sich um den Kopf des Vampirs und mit einem abscheulichen Knirschen wurde das Ende dieses Untoten kundgegeben. Der Werwolf bäumte sich über dessen Leiche auf und heulte gellend und dröhnend den Mond an.

Selas, Walter und Alucard verharrten kurz in diesen Moment. „Lady Integra!"schoss es ihnen nur durch den Kopf.  
Alucard stürmte sofort die Treppe hoch, wo er Gefechte bestritten hatte.  
Doch er hatte noch nicht einmal das Ende der Treppe erreicht, als die Schwarze Gestalt des Werwolfes über ihn setzte und die Ghouls auf der Treppe mit sich in die Tiefe riss, ehe am Fuß der Treppe ein gräuliches Massaker begann.

„_Fräulein Polizistin,"_ hörte Selas Victoria in ihren Kopf sprechen.  
"Ja Meister!"

„_Geh hinunter in das Verließ. Sperr dich und die Überleben dort ein, ich komme mit den anderen nach!"_

„Ja Meister!"

Während das Untier dort wütete und einen Ghoul nach den anderen Buchstäblich in Stücke zerriss, erreichte Alucard Walter und Integra, die ihrem Diener wieder auf die Beine half. Alucard erschoss die letzten beiden Ghouls im Obergeschoss und transformierte sich dann in das Kellergewölbe wo er selbst für 20 Jahre gefangen war. Alle standen dicht gedrängt beieinander. Es war nicht viel Platz in der Zelle.  
Selbst durch die dicken Wände hörte man das Tier wüten.

„Alucard, es ist Aris. Aris ist der Werwolf!"sagte Integra. Alucard nickte zögernd.

„Ich weiß!"sagte er schließlich und erntete von Integra und Selas ungläubige Blicke.

Deswegen hatte sie ihn nicht gewollt. Sie wollte ihn nur schützen.

„Sind wir hier sicher?"fragte Selas verzweifelt.

Alucard nickte. „Bis zum Morgengrauen auf jeden Fall!"  
Integra nickte.  
"Der Raum ist versiegelt. Ich denke das gilt auch für Werwölfe!"

Jeder zuckte zusammen, als der Werwolf erneut aufheulte und ein gewaltiger Knall zu hören war. Das Haus wurde erneut in seine Grundfesten erschüttert und Putz rieselte von der Decke.

Danach erfolgte Stille. „Ich werde gehen,"sagte Alucard schließlich, nachdem die Stille angehalten hatte. Integra nickte ihm zu und Alucard verschwand in den Schatten.

Die Halle fand er in einen fürchterlichen Zustand vor.

Die Wände waren eingedellt und mit Blut bespritzt.

Auf den Boden lagen einige Leichenteile verstreut. Er hatte keine Zeit sich weiter umzusehen.

Der Werwolf war vom Obergeschoss herunter gesprungen und auf ihn drauf.

Das Gewicht des Untieres schmetterte den Vampir zu Boden und biss in Alucards Arm, den er sich zum Schutz vor das Gesicht gehalten hatte.

„Aris, bitte hör auf!"schrie Alucard und der Werwolf verharrte in seinen rüttelnden Kopfbewegungen und blickte ihn an.

„Aris, bitte. Beruhige dich!"

Der Wolf ließ Alucards Arm los, wo er mit seinen Zähnen blutige Löcher hineingestoßen hatte und stand von ihm auf.

Er knurrte und witterte in der Luft. Der Wolf machte einen verwirrten Eindruck.

Alucard verstand erst nicht, doch dann spürte er die Anwesenheit von...  
"HA! ZWEI MONSTER FÜR MICH!"

Der Judaspriester Anderson trat durch die Blutverschmierte Halle.  
Er trug wie immer Messer bei sich, doch dieses Mal, hatte er noch zusätzlich eine versilberte Lanze am Start.

Ob der Vatikan schon von dem Werwolf wusste?  
Anderson griff in seine Jackentasche.

„Macht euch bereit in die Hölle zu fahren!"

Er warf einen Schwung Messer nach den beiden.

Der Werwolf sprang gerade noch zur Seite, doch Alucard trafen drei Messer in die Brust.

Diese Waffen waren mit Weihwasser gesegnet. Sehr schmerzhaft für ihn.

Alucard benötigte etwas Zeit. Doch die beschaffte ihn der Werwolf.

Der Mond schien mit seiner vollen Kraft und ein Kampf entbrannte zwischen Anderson und dem Untier.

„Nharg!" Alucard zog sich ein Messer nach dem anderen heraus.

Die Wunden versiegten langsamer als bei normalen Messern.

Er sah zu wie Aris gegen Anderson kämpfte.

Wie dieser seinen Speer benutzte und den Werwolf auf Distanz hielt.

Doch immer wieder stürzte sich der schwarze Wolf in den Nahkampf, biss Anderson in die Schulter, riss ihn große Brocken Fleisches aus dem Körper.  
Doch mit jedem Biss kam ein Vergeltungsschlag. Helles Blut mischte sich zu dem Blut der getöteten Untoten.

Der Werwolf war von Schnitten und Wunden übersät, und kämpfte dennoch so Vital weiter, wie ohne Verletzungen.

Zuletzt gelang es dem Untier, Anderson in die Wand zu drücken und dabei so ziemlich jeden Knochen seines Rückgrades zu zermalmen.

Anderson glitt leblos an der Wand herunter, die dabei auch erheblichen Schaden genommen hatte.

Der Werwolf ließ von dem Priester ab und drehte sich zu Alucard um, der inzwischen aufgestanden war.

Das schwarze Fell schimmerte an den Stellen, wo der Wolf verletzt war, rot.

„Aris," flüsterte Alucard leise und der Werwolf knurrte bestätigend.

Er richtete sich gänzlich auf und schritt vor zu Alucard.

Langsam, schnüffelnd blickte das Untier auf den Vampir herab.

Der Werwolf war sich nicht sicher, ob er Alucard trauen konnte, und dennoch. Er fürchtete ihn nicht.

Dasselbe galt auf für Alucard.

Er spürte das Aris immer noch da war. Ob Werwolfgestalt oder nicht.

Der Werwolf kam so nahe heran, dass Alucard seinen heißen Atem spüren konnte.  
Er streckte die Hand aus und wollte sie berühren, doch das Tier wich zurück.

Alucard nahm die Hand herunter.  
"Ok,"flüsterte er. „Berühren verboten. Schon klar!"

Wieder kam das Tier näher.

Schnüffelte mit bebenden Nüstern an ihm und fuhr ihm schließlich mit der Kalten Schnauze durch das Gesicht.

Dabei hatten sich die sonst abgelegten Ohren neugierig und beinahe freundlich aufgestellt.

„ICH KRIEG EUCH BEIDE!"

Der Judaspriester war wieder aufgestanden, hatte seinen Speer mit einer Hand gegriffen (die andere hatte ihn ein Wolf abgebissen hust hust) und war auf die beiden zu gerannt.

Der Werwolf sprang zur Seite, bekam seinen Speer zu fassen und hielt ihn fest.  
Alucard hob nur lächelnd seine Jackal, zielte auf dessen Kopf und drückte mit den Worten „Fahr zur Hölle und bleib dort, verdammter Judaspriester!"ab.

Der Kopf zersprang in tausend nichtblutige Teile und der Körper sackte leblos und besiegt nach hinten.

Der Priester war besiegt. Doch der Werwolf schien durch seine Aktion nur zusätzlich gereizt worden zu sein. Er trat einige Schritte von Alucard zurück, der Gefahr witterte.

Der Werwolf knurrte und Geifer lief ihn aus dem Maul.

Das Tier heulte ohrenbetäubend (für einem Vampir) auf und setzte sofort zum Sprung an, als Alucard die Waffe erneut hob.

Der Werwolf sprang in einem gestreckten Hechtsprung geradewegs auf ihn zu als Alucard schoss.

Was dann geschah erlebte der Vampir im Zeitraffer mit.

Die Sonne sendete ihre ersten Strahlen auf den westlichen Teil der Erde und gab Aris gerade in dem Moment als die Silberkugel aus Alucards Waffe ihre Stirn durchschlug ihre menschliche Gestalt zurück.

Mit blutüberströmtem Gesicht krachte Aris Körper besiegt zu Boden und blieb vor Alucard liegen.

Der Vampir ließ betroffen seine Waffe fallen und kniete sofort zu Aris, die ihre letzten Atemzüge tätigte.

„Aris..." flüsterte Alucard leise. „Mein dunkler Engel!"

Aris lebte noch.  
Der ganze Körper zitterte. Ihre Grünleuchtenden Augen waren weit aufgerissen und verloren langsam an Glanz.

Sie spuckte einen Schwall Blut, als Alucard sie auf den Rücken drehte und sie in den Arm nahm.

„...endlich... Alucard,"keuchte sie und hustete dann.

„Endlich darf ...ich sterben, es... dauerte ...schon viel zu... lange... mein Leben!"hustete sie schwach und sank in Alucards Arme zurück.

„Ich will dich nicht verlieren,"flüsterte der Vampir und Aris lächelte schwach.  
"Das tust du nicht,"flüsterte sie und Alucard spürte wie ihr Körper in seinen Armen erschlaffte und wusste nun, Gevatter Tot hatte seine Sense geschwungen, und den nun wahrscheinlich letzten Werwolf aus der Welt der Lebenden gerissen. Alucard küsste sanft den Haaransatz seines dunklen Engels und legte sie dann zu Boden.  
Hätte sie nicht soviel Blut im Gesicht, würde er sie lächeln sehen können. Aber Alucard brauchte es nicht zusehen.  
Er wusste es.

Aris war der erste und letzte Werwolf, der London heimgesucht hatte.  
Die folgenden Vollmondnächte blieben still. Alucard stand zu dieser Zeit oft auf dem Dach der Hellsingvilla und blickte dem Mond entgegen.  
Es schien fast so, als erwarte er, dass ein Wolfsheulen die Stille der Nacht zerriss. Doch die Nacht schwieg zu ihm, und der Vollmond hüllte weiterhin alles in sein Stilles Todeslicht ein. Es änderte sich nicht.

Ereignisreiche Jahre vergingen, Hellsing verlor seine Position, wurde nicht mehr benötigt. Integra wurde alt und keine Nachkommen würden den Orden noch weiterleiten. Sie entließ Alucard aus ihren Diensten. Er wurde nicht länger gebraucht, die Freiheit stand ihm mehr als zu. Selas war nun Vampir genug um sich auf die eigene Reise zu begeben. Ihr stand die Welt offen.

Doch Alucard war dessen müde und beschloss nach Rumänien in sein Schloss zurück zu reisen. Die Welt hatte für ihn ihren Reiz verloren und er freute sich auf die verdiente Ruhe, die ihm jetzt bevorstand.

Er ritt durch die Wälder Transsylvaniens und kam in die Gebirgsregion nahe seinem Schloss.  
Der Vollmond schien groß und hell auf ihn herab.  
Es hatte sich in den Jahren nichts geändert. Die kleinen Dörfer waren immer noch an ihren Fleckchen und es war so ruhig und fried...

Genau in diesem Moment zerriss bekanntes Wolfsgeheul die Stille der Nacht.  
Er war ganz nah, Alucard konnte es spüren.  
Sein Pferd begann zu scheuen und er hatte Mühe, es in den Griff zu bekommen. Ein Schatten sprang von der Felswand vor ihm herunter und landete vor ihm auf der Straße.  
Zwei Giftgrüne Augen starrten ihn an, und der Schatten wuchs ihn die Höhe.  
"Nun ja,"sagte Alucard laut zu sich.  
"Vielleicht wird es ja doch nicht so ruhig!" Und damit lächelte er sein verrücktes Lächeln.

So Leute, das war's, und irgendwie bin ich auch froh drum.

Ich wollte Aris erst nicht sterben lassen (ist sie denn tot???), aber ich finde das Ende passt recht gut.

Ich hoffe das Lesen hat euch soviel Freude bereitet, wie mir das schreiben.

Hoffentlich bis zum nächsten Fanfic.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Naz 


End file.
